The Only One I Trust
by DiagonAlley
Summary: Finally a family of her own--Ginny, must decide if she would rather drift into Dark Arts and possible death, or split up what she has taken so long to make…. her family One Shot Draco-Ginny


_**The Only One I Trust**_

**Author name**: Diagon Alley (1/1)

**Author email:**

**Category:** Romance/Song Fic

**Keywords:** Ginny, Draco, Trust, Death Eater

**Spoilers:** All the Books/All Four Books

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Finally a family of her own--Ginny, must decide if she would rather drift into Dark Arts and possible death, or split up what she has taken so long to make…. her family

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. The Song, _The Only One I Trust_, is by City High. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Other citations will be made where necessary.

**Author's Note and Things to Know: **Post Hogwarts, Ginny and Draco, have a 3-year-old son, named Delen. Ginny's POV.

Check out my other stories _Where the Grass is Greener _and_ Death Has Due Us Part_

And a Big Thanks to my Beta Reader that I finally got. Thanks Red your awesome.

**The Only One I Trust**

I sat down, finished sending out the last invitation for my son's birthday party. '_Humph_,' I thought just to myself. A birthday party, really? No, more like another Death Eater Party. Draco insisted that I only invite those who were in the same league with him…with death.

It didn't seem to bother me anymore, I mean I didn't even bat an eye when a large barn owl swooped by, dropped a letter, and left. I was in no hurry to open it, the Ministry's seal didn't increase that.

_Miss Weasley:_

_After an extensive search we have decided to conduct a raid on Draco Malfoy at your residence. We will be in contact with you shortly about this._

_Minster of Magic_

_Percy Weasley_

I snorted. Ever since I moved in with Draco after school 3 years ago, my family had disowned me really. Since we weren't married, they could spit _Malfoy_ out so they opted to just call me _Miss Weasley_, instead of Ginevra or Ginny. The only one of them that still talks to me is Mother, but that is vaguely and without real conviction.

I barely glanced up as two unnamable Ministry Officials came with in the next following minutes through my fireplace.

"Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Ma'am we need to ask a few questions."

"Figured that, after you burst into my house and dirtied it up with all this soot."

"You'll need to come with us." I snorted and rolled my eyes but I followed right to the ministry

There, Harry and Percy were waiting, though it didn't surprise me--the Minister of Magic and the Boy Who Lived.

"Miss Weasley," Percy began, I just put on the trademark smirk.

"Percy,' I enticed enough venom as I could into that, I could tell it visibly made him flinch. Then I turned on Wonder Boy; sometimes I wondered why I wasted 6 years of my life on him.

"Potter," It was cold, Lucius would probably have even been proud. Harry turned away with a nod of a head, scowling. I sat down overly pleased with his reaction

"Now, Miss Weasley, we need to talk to you about the raid that will commence in a couple of days…"

"Obviously, or I wouldn't be here,"

"Obviously you _wouldn't be here_ if you hadn't gotten messed up with Malfoy and the Death Eaters," Harry shot back faster and with more venom then I had expected, but I kept my cool.

"Who said Draco is a Death Eater, and if I _hadn't _messed with Draco I wouldn't be happy," It was meant to hurt him; obviously it did since he looked away. I could faintly hear him mumble _'If you hadn't have **messed** with Draco you wouldn't have a kid,'_ I ignored that.

Draco and I had been together for a year in secret during the very end of my sixth year and then all through my seventh, a total of 4 years, 5 in May.

"Look," Percy finally spoke, "Miss Weasley you are to keep quiet about this raid or we'll make sure you never seen your son or Mr. Malfoy again." I snorted doubtfully.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY!" Harry seemed to finally have lost his temper at this, "You are going to help or you'll never. See. Your. Son. Again." He growled out through bared teeth.

I merely smirked, thinking about what Draco would say almost everyday after coming home.

It's a Ghetto Fairy Tale

It Was Two Weeks Before My Son's Birthday  
D T's Ringing My Bell Ma'am We Need To Ask A Few Questions  
They Told Me The Raid Would Go Down Any day  
If I Was Smart I Wouldn't Tell No No  
It Was All Over Him  
Your My Boyfriend The Criminal  
He Was Caught Up In The Game  
And The FBI Warned If I Didn't Go Along  
They'd Make Sure I Never Saw My Son Or My Boyfriend Again

But How Could I Just Turn Him In  
Ma'am If You Don't Help Us You'll Never See Your Son Again Trust Me  
He Would Always Tell Me

"Ginevra." I would greet him at the door. It was always quite formal at first, like if his father were to be watching.

"Draco." We would always then walk into his study, and things seemed to ease up immensely.

"Oh, Gin, this isn't going to last much longer." He sat down on the couch in there then would pull me down on his lap, and I would nuzzle my face into the crevasse of his neck and shoulder blade.

"Draco…"

"Gin, I know you're scared, the Ministry Idiots have been cracking down on the others harder, but I promised I'll keep you and Delan safe… you don't want to leave me do you?"

"No, Draco, I don't want to leave you. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know, but I am doing this for us. I'm going to build a future greater than my father had for me. (Which was already relevant due to the size of the house) Gin, you're the only one I love, I don't think I can trust any other."

I Know Your Afraid  
But You Can't Leave Me Now  
Lean On My Shoulder  
Soon It'll Be Over  
I'm Trying To Build Our Future  
I'm Doing This For Us  
Your The Only One I Love  
The Only One I Trust

I shook my head. I wouldn't do it. We had been together for 4 years that's not something you throw away in one day now. And it's not like I wasn't happy, Draco would give me the world if I wanted it. '_Death Eater,'_ I kept hearing it over and over in my head. Sure that was a downside. A major downside, since I had started dating Draco, I too had to become one. Not one of my best ideas but Narcissa agrees, I remember her saying one way before, "_Ginevra dear, I know this is hard for you…to leave your family and friends behind for one man…and that mans…ideas, but I did the same…and I'm happy…even though I hate the mark, I'm happy."_

Women were different within Voldemort's circle, (unless you were in the inner circle) you received a tattoo like the rest but it was on lower back instead of the wrist. This ensured that the ministry never gets too close to the husbands. Sometimes that seemed like a nightmare, but when Draco appears I always wake up to happiness.

Another flaw was that Draco was always gone--off to London, France, the States. Being in the circle, Draco was assigned different tasks than others, and somehow he always brought home more than enough money to support us. Now if I didn't go along with the Ministry, I would never see them again.

"So Miss Weasley, what is it going to be?" Percy broke my thoughts. He in turn received a glare that would petrify.

"I know my rights."

"One call from me and your son is going to a foster home, answer the question," Harry shot from his side.

"I don't have to answer shit." I smirked, thinking again about him. _Gin, you're the only one I love, I don't think I can trust any other._

I'd Been With Him For About 4 Years And I Swear  
He Gave Me Anything I Could Dream Anything  
But The Life That He Lived Was A Nightmare I Swear  
Wasn't Clean He Was Blinded By The Cream  
All The Murderous Capers The Trips To Las Vegas  
Making Millions From Papers Must Say Nasty Money  
Stuck In My Head Like A Song Sorry Sin I Knew Every Wrong  
And If I Don't Go Along I'd Never See My Family Again

No No No  
Hmmm  
Hey Hey Hey   
So What's It Gonna Be  
I Know My Rights  
One Phone Call From Me And Your Son's Going To A Foster Home Answer The Question  
I Don't Have To Answer Shit  
He Would Also Tell Me Tell Me Yeah

I Know Your Afraid  
But You Can't Leave Me Now  
Lean On My Shoulder  
Soon It'll Be Over Soon It'll Be Over  
I'm Trying To Build Our Future  
I'm Doing This For Us  
Your The Only One I Love  
The Only One I Trust

The next Saturday fell, I was almost shaking I was so scared. Draco pulled me into his study. There I sat and stared at the fire, listening to him read. It was tradition here I guess, Draco had once told me he saw his father do this for his mother. Every Saturday that he was home he and I would sit there by the fire and he would read one book--no matter how long it was.

It was nearing 9 when Delan ran in kissed us both good night and then ran off to bed. We had never hired a governess for him. He was too proud, like his father for things like that. I looked from the fire to Draco, he was staring at me. I smiled weakly. I felt like crying; I could feel it in my body. He was going to die.

At the stroke of 10, the Ministry bust in. It seemed all slow motion. Draco whipped out his wand and starting cursing the closest around him. _You're losing everything you have…_ ran through my head, and I followed suit. I felt my self ease up.

_"Monensay Kelnevar!"_ I looked over, but it was too late, Draco had been hit. Monensay Kelnevar was a new Dark Arts Curse that was created to make death slower. It immobilized the victim for 5 minutes, and unless it was taken off with in those 5 minutes, it would kill him. I guess now I can say they probably would have taken it off him and taken him to Azkaban if I hadn't killed the curser.

And now I'm here holding Draco in my lap.

"Gin…." I could tell it was almost too late.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I kept sobbing over and over again, but then I heard it and knew we would be together anywise. And the last thought that ran through my mind was what he always said

_Gin, you're the only one I love, I don't think I can trust any other._

"Avada Kedavra!"

It Was Saturday Evening We Were Home Watching Tv  
He Looked In My Eyes I Wanted To Cry Oh  
My Son Ran To Hug Him He Kissed Him Goodnight  
How Could I Do This Could I Do This But I Knew He Would Die  
Fed's Rushed The Door Yelled 'everyone On The Floor'  
My Man Pulled His Arms And Started To Fight  
He Was A Shoulder Of Cause In A War He Couldn't Win  
But Without Him I'm Lost  
So I Stood By His Side And Went Down With Him

Oh  
No No No No  
No No No Nooo  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Oh  
Oooooh  
He Would Always Tell Me

I Know Your Afraid  
But You Can't Leave Me Now  
Lean On My Shoulder  
Soon It'll Be Over  
I'm Trying To Build Our Future  
I'm Doing This For Us  
Your The Only One I Love  
The Only One I Trust  
I Know Your Afraid  
But You Can't Leave Me Now  
Lean On My Shoulder  
Soon It'll Be Over  
I'm Trying To Build Our Future  
I'm Doing This For Us  
Your The Only One I Love  
The Only One I Trust

I'm Sorry  
I'm So Sorry

Fin


End file.
